Vehicles may vary in function as well as form. Variations in style, size, and implementation permit people to choose from many different vehicles even within a specific budget. However, once a person buys a vehicle, it is often costly and inconvenient to customize or change the interior of the vehicle.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout,